


Crew Bonding

by melancholyGoggles



Category: Among Us (Video Game), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Kissing, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Tags May Change, Unspecified gender reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyGoggles/pseuds/melancholyGoggles
Summary: You're Neon J's assistant. Now that NSR had launched a space station, the captain recruited you to help him manage the crew until a system is established.Then he introduced five new members to the crew one day.
Relationships: 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Crew Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> And so I'm back with another 1010/Reader fic. This one will have multiple chapters! But we'll see if I can keep up XD

The new day cycle has begun on the space station. At the morning assembly, your leader, Captain Neon J, announced the arrival of five new members to the crew. A group of five androids, each with its own respective colors. You're not sure what to make of them, but the captain reassured everyone that they're programmed to help take some of the workload off your hands and handle the more dangerous tasks that required exact precision.

You were alone in the electrical room when they approached you. The lights have been real wonky these past few days, so you took it upon yourself to investigate. The dark tint of your helmet prevented you from recognizing five tall shadows that loomed from behind you.

"Hello, [Y/N]." One of the androids greeted. Its voice masculine and strangely melodic. You jumped before turning your head to look at them.

Oh dang, they're all here.

"Uhh, a little too close, guys?" You tried not to cringe away from the lot. If they could breath, you'd probably be able to hear them huffing and fogging up the helmet's glass.

"We're just...inspecting how you work around here. Please, don't mind us." The white suited one replies. You guessed he--you decided to give them this pronoun for the time being--might be smiling..? Sure sounded that way.

"O....kay..?" You scrunched your eyebrows under your helmet and turned back to the wires. Jeez, who the heck fixed these last time? They got a bunch of them tangled up.

While you were busy trying to separate the wires, the androids moved closer. Then the white one coming right up next to you.

"Here, let me help." A pair of red gloved hands came down from behind you and grabbed your wrists.

"Wh-I wasn't done with that!" You protested, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. You're pulled up to stand and White took up the space in front of you. You heard him chuckle.

"We're here so you won't have to do it, silly. Just relax." The yellow one piped up. You're dragged into the corner of the room and the sharp swish and thud of the doors closing and locking sent your heart straight down to the pit of your stomach.

"Ah, haha, good joke guys. Trying out one of the protocols? Real funny." You gave a shaky laugh, but the sudden glimmering of colored eyes from behind tinted helmet visors silenced you.

The red droid held you to his chest as the others close in around you with White at the very front.

"I assure you, we're not here to joke around." You saw the helmet hissed and opened up to a...

Oh wow, the designer sure went all out.

White glowing eyes stared back at you as the handsome face close in. You saw a finger came up to touch where your lips would be on the tinted glass.

"We've had our eyes on you. Even before we came here." His voice was downright sultry and his gaze equally so. You felt another pair of hands start to feel you up through the heavy material of the space suit.

"Do you remember the prototypes that the captain made? You used to help him with them." The blue one said, trailing a hand up your thigh. The image of five identical androids popped into your mind, all intricately designed to be the perfect boy band. They were supposed to take Neon J's place at Vinyl City while the veteran helped out with the management here at the space station.

"You said we were going to be something great. Something beautiful. But then you left." Blue continued, circling a spot on your hip with a finger.

You did. You were the assistant mechanic. You spent days and nights helping the captain work out all of the androids' kinks and bugs. You marveled over their designs and often fell asleep at your worktable with your hand resting over an open panel in their arm or back. Then the station opened and you were whisked along before they were fully completed.

"We begged him to let us follow you. Our dear [Y/N], we finally meet." White pushed the button to detach your helmet and pulled it off, letting it clatter to the floor. Thank technology for onboard oxygen system. You gasped as he closed his lips over yours right away. 

You didn't know what to expect. You didn't even have the time to expect anything. All of your mind focusing on that one point of contact and _what material did Neon J used for their synthetic skin and why does it feel so good?_

You felt the prodding of tongue on your lips and you gasped in surprise, which gave White the opportunity to just dive right in. You're breathless. Your knees buckled and Red, ever so helpful, caught you and let you lean back against him. By the time White let you go, your brain might as well have melted. He grinned, obviously pleased by your reaction.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything too drastic for now. Personal rooms are there for a reason after all." He wiped his lips with his thumb. He stepped away and you saw Green and Yellow both giving thumbs up.

"We'll see you around." White winked and suddenly you're a heap on the floor, watching them walk away, the door swishing open for them.

At least they did help you fix the wires.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is pretty calm. For now :)


End file.
